Flaming Passion
by PhantomWriter2.0
Summary: What will happen when Zuko and Iroh join Aang and his friends? Written before the third season, posted now. Zuko X Katara
1. Tsungi Horn

**Chapter 1: The Tsungi Horn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; if I did…it would have come out two days after the season finale.**

**I hope you like my first Avatar fanfic that I've posted on here. I worked on it whenever I had time.**

* * *

Zuko awoke to someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He opened his one good eye and saw his uncle gazing down at him. "What is it Uncle? The sun hasn't even risen yet." He groaned and rolled over with his back towards his uncle. 

"Yes, I know, but Sokka says…" Zuko sat up suddenly and glared at his uncle.

"You listened to that _Water Tribe peasant_?" he said coldly, still glaring. "Zuko, please, try to get along with these people. You don't have to befriend them but, you can at least try to avoid any fights. We are here to train the Avatar in firebending so he can help us defeat your father." Iroh placed a calming hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko looked at his uncle, his temper calming. He sighed and stood.

Glancing around the clearing, he saw that the Avatar was lifting some supplies onto the back of his giant bison using airbending. The waterbender was in the beast's saddle, packing the supplies that the Avatar lifted. Zuko didn't see the Water Tribe boy until the earthbender tossed him into the air. Apparently he had fallen asleep soon after giving out the order that they were to move on. Sokka landed in a bush to Zuko's left and he came out of it with twigs and leaves sticking out of his 'warrior's wolf-tail'. Zuko just stared at him as he pulled out a twig that had gone down his shirt. Sokka glared at him as if he were the one who had done the humiliating act.

Zuko just walked away and began gathering his things. He rolled up his bed roll then proceeded to check his bag to make sure everything was there. He became more frantic when he realized he was missing something. "What's the matter, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, noticing the worried look on his nephew's face.

"I can't find my dagger." Zuko stated, glancing around the clearing as if he expected it to just appear before him.

"Your dagger?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Yes," Zuko said, looking suspiciously at the young warrior.

"Where did you see it last?" Aang asked, looking up from his bending.

"In my bag." Zuko was still glaring at Sokka.

"What? You think I took it? I don't even know what it looks like!" Sokka was desperate to get the prince's glare off him. Zuko just continued to glare at him which made Sokka fidgety.

"Sokka's lying." Toph stated and pointed in Sokka's direction.

"No I'm not!" Sokka protested.

"Yes you are." Toph argued.

"No, I'm not!"

"Enough!" Aang yelled, stepping between the two.

"Sokka, admit you took Zuko's dagger and tell him where it is."

"But I didn't take it!" Sokka screamed. Zuko kept glaring at him until a glint in the trees caught his eye. He looked up to see his beautiful, pearl dagger sticking out of the trunk of a beech-oak tree. Zuko grabbed onto the lowest branch and swung himself up onto it and kept climbing until he reached his precious dagger. He ripped it free of the dark confines of the tree's trunk then jumped down to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. He walked to Sokka and pointed the tip of his dagger at the younger boy's throat.

"What were you doing with my dagger?" He said each word slowly so as to contain his anger.

"I-I used it to get some papaya for our breakfast. Iroh said it was your favorite." Sokka stammered.

"So you left it stuck in the trunk of a tree?" Zuko nearly growled.

"I couldn't get it out."

"Were you planning on telling me? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Zuko asked dangerously. Sokka was too scared to answer the prince's question. "Well?" Zuko prodded.

"Uh…I was planning on telling you." Sokka gulped.

"Oh yeah? When?" Zuko asked disbelievingly.

"When you found out it was missing, but then you saw it up there and…here we are." Sokka finished with a smile and Zuko looked as if he were about to slit his throat. Iroh interrupted Zuko's murderous thought by putting a hand on his shoulder. Zuko sighed and pulled his dagger away from Sokka's throat and placed it in its sheath at his hip.

"Well, let's get going." Zuko said then climbed aboard his ostrich-horse. Everyone else climbed aboard Appa.

"Keep it low Appa." Aang told the bison and he took off but kept to the canopy. They didn't want to leave giant bison foot prints but they didn't want to be spotted in the sky either. Zuko refused to ride on Appa until it was absolutely necessary and no one dared to protest his actions.

"So where are we headed?" Iroh asked Sokka who was hunched over the maps he had taken from the Library.

"Uh…that way!" He pointed to the left and Aang guided Appa that way and Zuko led his ostrich-horse in the same direction. Zuko easily kept pace with the giant bison that flew only feet above his head but Appa would not allow Zuko to come very close to him.

He didn't seem to mind Iroh's presence though. The fat, old man rode happily upon the beast along with the rest of them. "Sokka! Look!" Katara was pointing to a beautiful lagoon with a waterfall and trees on the edges.

"Let's stop there!" Toph exclaimed, pointing in the wrong direction.

"Yeah it's gr-" Sokka agreed then turned and glared at Toph. "Very funny," Sokka said, his voice laced with sarcasm, Toph just smiled. Katara and Iroh laughed and Aang just smiled at his friends. Zuko didn't see what was so funny and hopped off the ostrich-horse then led it to the lagoon to drink.

"This does look like a good place to stop." Zuko stated as he gazed around at the clearing. The clear, blue water lapped at the shore lazily as Zuko bent down to cup some water in his hand to drink.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Katara said, still mesmerized by the beauty of it all. Sokka began throwing things out of Appa's saddle and everyone else helped. Zuko unpacked his and his uncle's things from the ostrich-horse's saddle.

"Uncle!" everyone turned to see that Zuko had dropped something from the saddle on his right foot. "I thought you had gotten rid of this thing!" He yelled, indicating the large object on his foot. He kicked it away and Iroh ran to it and picked it up.

"I couldn't get rid of something with such importance Prince Zuko." He sounded like a child being scolded by his father. Zuko just continued to glare at the thing in his uncle's arms.

"Get rid of it!" He ordered then stalked off to tie his animal to a tree. "But Prince Zuko-"

"I said no! Get rid of it!" Zuko bellowed.

"Please, have mercy." Iroh pleaded.

"What is it?" Sokka asked; if Zuko didn't like it then maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"It's nothing!" Zuko yelled; his back still towards them.

"It is a songi horn!" Iroh exclaimed with pride.

"A what?" Sokka and Aang asked in unison.

"A songi horn, an instrument so beautiful it will make even your soul weep with its beauty." Iroh said, hugging the case.

"Oh, will you play it for us?" Aang asked. Zuko whipped around with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"No! Uncle, please!" Zuko was now the one who was pleading as if his life depended on it. Iroh nodded and told them he would play it after they ate.

"Sparky is a much better cook than you, Sugar Queen." Toph said as she slurped down Zuko's stew. Katara didn't seem pleased by this but she was curious. She never would have thought that Zuko would be a good cook or even know how to cook.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, what did you put in this?' Iroh asked as he happily drank the secret stew.

"It's not really about what's in it, as to what temperature you cook it at." Zuko smirked then ignited a flame under his bowl.

"So true." Iroh said then continued eating.

After they finished eating Iroh asked Zuko to fetch the instrument's case and he agreed grudgingly. Once Zuko returned, Iroh sat on a large tree stump and began to piece together the parts of the great horn. It was a giant horn, almost bigger than the old general himself.

When he began to play, no one but Zuko could stop staring. Zuko tried to block out the thunderous noise of the horn but failed. When he finished that song he stopped to rest. "Prince Zuko, will you play for me? You are much better." Iroh asked. Everyone stared at Zuko, waiting for his response.

"Zuko can play the songi horn?" Sokka asked with disbelief.

"Yes," Zuko all but growled.

"Come on Zuko, please." Katara begged. Sokka almost laughed but he too wanted to hear the banished prince play. Katara didn't know if he really was better than Iroh or not but when the he finally gave in; she was amazed to say the least.

The song began as a soft melody that soon erupted into a thunderous tune that caused a flock of birds that slept overhead to take to the air. Katara's eyes never left Zuko's face and Zuko's eyes didn't open till the end of the song. It ended with one last blow that sent shockwaves through the air and echoed for a long while after Zuko had set down the great instrument. Katara expected Zuko to ask how they liked it but "Avatar, if you aren't up and ready to train by sunrise, I'll burn your blankets off you." His eyes narrowed at those last words and then walked over to his bedroll and lay down.

"He doesn't mean that." Iroh tried to break the silence caused by his nephew's actions but, failed miserably. "Well, I'm tired." Iroh tried again and this time it worked. Aang stood, stretched and yawned then walked over to Appa and collapsed.

"I'd better get some rest if I'm going to be up at sunrise." Aang mumbled. Katara walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in. It was a chilly night so she dragged it closer to the fire. She glanced at Zuko, with his back turned to them as a cold breeze blew through the camp. Katara shivered and wondered how Zuko and his uncle could sleep with only a thin blanket covering them. Then she realized that they probably used the fire within their bodies to keep warm. As she lay there, shivering, she thought of the time she had spent with Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh was a man that anyone could trust, a wise man. Even though he was old, he was strong and he could put up with a lot, especially, if he could stand to be around Zuko when his fiery temper took the best of him. Iroh had once told Katara that Zuko had attacked a guard for calling him short. Katara had giggled at this bit of information until Zuko glanced at her with his good eyebrow raised. She had immediately stopped giggling when he looked at her. She remembered every bit of information that Iroh or Zuko had told her about their pasts. Mostly Iroh though.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, so, the first chapter is up. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; if I did…Azula would have died in the first episode.**

**I don't have anything to say so…enjoy!**

* * *

"Aang, wake up!" Katara shouted at the young boy. Zuko was approaching slowly, giving the Avatar enough time to get up before he reached him.

"Firebenders rise with the sun Avatar!" Zuko shouted as he came nearer. Aang shot up into the air at this latest statement and landed on his feet gracefully. Zuko glared at the young Avatar. "Get ready, meet me by the lagoon." Zuko said then turned and walked towards the beautiful expanse of water. Aang quickly readied himself then raced to the shore of the lagoon. He would have fallen in the water if it hadn't been for Katara.

"Don't help him again; he needs to learn to help himself." Zuko said to Katara then turned to Aang "There won't be anyone to help you when we face off against the Fire Lord. He won't hesitate to kill you." At that last part Zuko's voice took on an eerie edge and Katara had a feeling that he was remembering something from the years before his banishment, when he still lived with his father.

Katara nodded then took a seat at the base of a tree to watch the training. "Focus your energy; let the fire build within you until it is fighting to escape." Zuko sat on the bank and pressed his hands together. Aang did the same and concentrated on the fire. Aang opened his eyes and looked at Zuko who was gazing emotionlessly down at him.

"Now what?" Zuko took a deep breath

"Release it." Zuko stated calmly.

"What!? I can't just release that much energy! You have to tell me how!" Aang looked outraged by the simple order and Zuko looked mad. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but when that failed he stood and walked away. Before he left he announced

"Uncle can teach you the basics!"

"Uncle, I can't teach him when he is too frightened to release the fire!" Zuko yelled to his uncle.

"I know you don't have the patience for such a task so I will teach Aang firebending. But, once he learns the basics, he will be all yours." Iroh explained and Zuko sighed.

"Yeah, once he learns to let the fire out, you can spar with him and beat his butt all you want, Sparky." Toph interjected. Zuko sent her a glare that would cause any other person to catch fire but, since she was blind, it had no effect on her.

Iroh stood and headed towards the lagoon. Once he got there, he saw Katara kneeling beside Aang, trying to comfort him. She was telling him that she was alright, that nothing had happened to her.

"But I burned you!" Aang protested.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Thanks to you, I discovered my healing abilities." She hugged him and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now the only person you need to worry about burning is the Fire Lord." Iroh walked around a bush and Aang and Katara looked up at him.

"Hello Iroh. Are you going to teach me instead of Zuko?" Aang asked, already knowing the answer he would receive.

"Yes, I'm afraid my nephew doesn't have the patience to train someone in the basics of firebending. He will be glad to spar with you and teach you more advanced firebending moves later on though."

Aang stood and bowed to Iroh. "Please teach me all you know." Aang said.

"I will try my best to teach you everything that I can." Iroh sat on the ground with his legs crossed and motioned for Aang to join him.

"Let the fire build within you until you can contain it no longer." Iroh said with his eyes closed. He could feel the heat radiating from the Avatar's body.

"Now, concentrate, try to release the fire." Aang sat for a few moments in silence before a small flame formed in the palm of his hand.

"I did it! I did it! Look Katara!" Aang exclaimed once he saw the flame.

"Calm yourself, Aang. You must be in complete control when using fire, even if you aren't bending it." Iroh said.

Aang walked into their temporary camp and collapsed on Appa's tail. He was exhausted, he had trained the first part of the day with Iroh, and then he went to Toph. After he ate, he went to train with Katara and now he planned on going straight to bed after he ate dinner.

"Zuko, can you bring me those fish?" Katara called out to him as he was taking a drink from the lagoon. Instead of answering, he gathered up the fish that she had caught and walked over to where the waterbender was waiting.

"Here," Zuko handed the fish to her and walked towards the camp.

"Why don't you let me cook that?" He called over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Not a chance. I'm going to take your advice and cook it at the right temperature this time." Katara retorted.

Zuko and Katara walked back to camp, playfully insulting each other all the way. Aang looked up as they came up to him with a jealous look in his eye. Zuko noticed this and stopped smiling immediately and turned to his uncle. He was sitting on a log watching the three benders with interest and Zuko felt uneasy. He didn't like the way he was looking at them but, he quickly shook it off as nothing.

"Uncle, how much longer does the Avatar, I mean Aang, need before he can begin sparring?" Iroh snapped out of his knowing gaze and thought for a moment. Iroh glanced at Aang who was staring nervously at Zuko who was waiting for his opinion.

"Aang?" Iroh looked unsure.

"I-I don't know, maybe a week. Can't I spar with Iroh first though?" Aang eyed Zuko, noticing his apparent strength and remembering the prince's impatience and determination. Zuko sighed heavily and agreed to this.

"I guess you should train with Uncle before you train with me." Zuko said and sat down on the log opposite Iroh. "Well Katara, what temperature are you going to cook that fish at?" Zuko asked and Katara slapped him lightly with a water whip and began preparing the fish.

Once the fish was prepared, Sokka and Toph seemed to just materialize in the camp. Sokka had been hunting, without success, and Toph had been bathing in a stream that flowed out from the lagoon. "So is the food ready?" Sokka asked then plopped down beside Iroh on the log. Toph sat on the other side of Iroh, leaving Katara to sit by Zuko. Katara saw this and sighed then walked with her wooden plate to sit by the prince. Sokka was the first one, after Katara, to get some fish and he chose the biggest one, or course. Katara gave him a look and he shrugged and said "I'm a growing boy,"

"I thought you said you were a man." Katara teased.

Sokka stopped with the fish halfway to his mouth "I _am_ a man!"

"Then why did you say you were a growing _boy_?" Toph inquired with a smirk.

"Because it doesn't sound right when you say, 'I'm a growing _man_'"

Toph and Katara just kept smiling and Sokka tried to ignore this. A few years ago, Zuko might have laughed or even added his own comment, but he was different now and these people weren't his friends. He was only traveling with them so he could train the Avatar in firebending and defeat his father and his sister, there was no other reason. His uncle may be able to befriend them, but Zuko would not.

Zuko and Katara ate in silence, while Sokka, Toph, and Iroh discussed the differences in tea. Aang hadn't even made it through dinner he was so exhausted. He was asleep on Appa's tail so Sokka ate his share of fish. Sokka was chowing down on his second fish when Momo swooped down from the trees and grabbed Sokka's fish right out of his mouth. Sokka sat there for a few moments with his mouth wide open as if he was waiting for someone to throw something in there. Everyone was laughing at him; even Zuko had a trace of a smile on his lips and a hint of amusement in his eyes. Sokka glared at the flying lemur, which had flown up onto a high branch. He sat there looking down on them with Sokka's fish sticking out of his mouth as he chewed happily on the still-warm morsel.

After dinner, everyone sat on their sleeping bags and bedrolls and talked for a little bit before going to sleep. Even though Zuko didn't talk, he still stayed awake just listening to them talk. After a while, everyone went to sleep and Zuko was left to sit alone. He had chosen to sleep closest to the fire tonight and now he couldn't stop watching it. The fire danced and swayed with the wind under Zuko's gaze as he sat cross-legged, surrounded by people who hardly trusted him. After some time, Zuko became bored and started playing with the campfire. His hand moved slowly over it and the fire obeyed his commands without complaint.

Suddenly, a movement to his left jolted him out of his thoughts. He glanced in the direction of the sound and found Katara propping herself up on one arm, watching him. When she noticed his gaze, she turned her attention on the fire that Zuko had released from his command. Zuko turned back to the fire. "Can't sleep?" she asked quietly and he glanced at her then back to the fire.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"What's the matter?" she whispered causing Zuko to look in her direction to make sure she had spoken.

"What?"

"You seem…bothered and you looked like you were pretty tired this afternoon, so I thought you'd be one of the first to go to bed tonight." Katara fiddled with the corner of her sleeping bag while she spoke.

"I just can't sleep. I have too many things going through my head." Zuko looked back to the fire as he spoke.

"Like what?" Katara asked, a little louder than before. Zuko seemed surprised that she would care.

"What if we can't defeat my father? What if one of us is killed? What will happen if we _do_ manage to kill Azula _and_ my father?" Zuko answered like it was something that people thought about all the time.

"We _will_ defeat him and we just have to try our hardest and help each other. I don't know about what will happen after the war is over." Katara sat up and gazed straight into his golden eyes with her own cobalt ones. Zuko looked away as if he couldn't bare the hope in her eyes.

Zuko lay down with his back to the fire "We should try to get some sleep; we should leave tomorrow." And with that said, Zuko let the fire die down to mere embers and Katara lay down opposite him and tried to sleep.

The next morning Aang awoke at the same time as Zuko and Iroh. Zuko looked a bit surprised by this but didn't voice his thoughts. Zuko told them that he wanted to watch their lesson today so the three of them walked to a large clearing a ways away from the camp. Zuko sat down with his back against the trunk of a tree and Aang and Iroh got into firebending stances. "Remember the basics Aang." Zuko didn't think he would ever hear his uncle tell anyone but him that bit of advice.

Aang shot a small fireball at Iroh and Zuko's jaw nearly dropped. _The Avatar can't be this weak, _Zuko thought.

"Don't be afraid Aang, you will not hurt me." Zuko understood now; he was afraid of hurting anyone with fire. How will he be able to fight with firebending if he is too scared to use it? Zuko stood.

"Uncle is he ready to spar?" Iroh seemed confused by this question but he nodded in the end.

"I believe Aang is ready for some light sparring." He turned to Aang who was staring with horror at Iroh then turned the same gaze on Zuko where it intensified. Zuko just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for him to make the first move. When he didn't, Zuko shot a fireball flying just inches past his bald head. Aang deflected it with airbending and Zuko glared.

"You are practicing _fire_bending _not_ _air_bending." Zuko all but growled.

Aang nodded and sent a weak fireball towards Zuko. It was so far off its target that Zuko didn't even have to dodge at all. "Hit me with all you've got, _air_bender!" Zuko said the word as if it were an insult. This enraged Aang who shot a powerful fireblast at Zuko's head. Zuko blocked it by putting his arms in front of his face.

"There you go!" Zuko called to him then he sent his own fireblast hurtling towards the monk which Aang blocked.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph, hearing the commotion, came to see what was going on. Katara could tell that Zuko was holding back quite a bit; she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah, Aang! Beat his Fire Nation butt!" Sokka called which caused him to receive a death glare and a fireblast in his direction from Zuko.

"We're sparring you idiot!" Zuko yelled at the warrior and Aang took the chance to shoot a huge fireball at Zuko. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into a tree behind him.

Katara was about to run and help Zuko when Iroh put a hand out in front of her. There was no hint of fear or worry in the old general's eyes so Katara stopped and waited.

A huge fireblast flew towards Aang with incredible speed. Aang wasn't prepared for it and used airbending instead of blocking it with fire. _Zuko's trying to kill me!_ Aang thought. When the dust cleared, Zuko was standing with one outstretched hand pointed towards the young avatar. He relaxed his stance and walked slowly towards Aang. Aang tensed, ready to defend himself if he suddenly attacked.

Instead of attacking, he stopped walking and bent back. A loud crack was heard by everyone and Zuko sighed. "Ah, that's better. That was good Aang." Aang's jaw nearly dropped wide open; did Zuko just praise him? "But, you're going to have to do a lot better if you want to even have a chance at defeating my father." Zuko added coldly. Iroh smiled at his nephew's comment. Aang knew this was Zuko's way of saying he was getting better. He decided to surprise the prince by sending a fireball at him while he was talking. Zuko rolled to the side to dodge the attack then shot two fireblasts from his feet which Aang blocked with some difficulty.

Iroh stepped between the two benders and announced "Why don't we put this on hold for a while and eat?" Aang looked to Zuko who stood and brushed some dirt off his green Earth Kingdom clothes. Aang nodded to Iroh and followed him back to the camp. Iroh fell back behind the rest and walked beside his nephew. "You did very well Prince Zuko. I am so glad that you are willing to help train the Avatar." Iroh gave him a warm smile before saying "You need to tell them what Azula and your father, are truly capable of." Zuko hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**I hope I portrayed everyone pretty well. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. The Blue Spirit Returns

**Chapter 3: The Blue Spirit Returns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; if I did…Jet wouldn't be such a jerk.**

* * *

When the two firebenders entered the camp they all looked up. Zuko looked as if he had something important to say and they were ready to listen. "We only have until summer's end to teach Aang all he needs to know in order to be ready to face my father. As I said before, he _will not_ hesitate to kill you. If you show even the smallest amount of weakness, he will use it against you." Zuko paused to let this sink in. "Aang, you can not try to protect Katara." When the young monk looked as if he were going to argue, Zuko continued. "She can take care of herself. All of you can but, Sokka," The Water Tribe boy glared at him "You'll need to learn how to use swords. You need to be able to protect yourself in any way possible."

Sokka continued glaring until he realized that Zuko was right. "If we attack on the day of Black Sun, my Uncle and I will be powerless so we need to travel to the closest town and pick up some weapons." Katara stared at him as if he was crazy

"But, we don't have any money." She protested. Zuko smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"I know," Katara looked to Iroh for help.

"Prince Zuko is right, we have no money and we need weapons."

"Thank you Uncle. I'll go tonight." Zuko turned and gave him a small smile which he returned tenfold. "Wait, stealing isn't right!" Sokka exclaimed. "Then how did you get pieces of dried meat last week?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the younger boy.

"I…found them."

"Then why did I see you take fifteen pieces of dried meat out of a man's cart?" Zuko intensified his disbelieving gaze.

"Fine, but it wasn't stealing, it was…borrowing!" Zuko arched his one good eyebrow.

"Then I'm going to _borrow_ some weapons."

"I'm going with you tonight to make sure you don't kill anybody." Sokka stated and Zuko's almost playful gaze turned to an intense glare which made Sokka flinch. Zuko was about to yell some 'colorful words' at him when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He sighed and agreed.

"Pay attention, don't go to sleep, and don't make a sound." Zuko ordered as he pulled a mask out of his saddle bag. Sokka gasped at the sight of the mask. Aang had described it to them after they had to suck on those nasty frozen frogs but, he had told them he didn't know who it was. "_You're_ the Blue Spirit!?" Zuko turned to stare at the Water Tribe idiot.

"Didn't the Avatar tell you?" Zuko growled, remembering the time he had helped the young avatar.

"No, Aang said he didn't find out who it was. But, that means you're an enemy to the Fire Nation." Sokka stared at the young firebender. "I was already an enemy to the Fire Nation before I donned the identity of the Blue Spirit." Zuko said coldly.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled as he, yet again, fell from the roof. He clung to the gutter as Zuko climbed carefully down the slanted roof to help him. "I said not to make a sound." Zuko hissed as he pulled Sokka back onto the green-tiled roof. "Stay here, that building over there is the blacksmith's shop, when I give the signal, jump down and run to the door." And with that, Zuko was gone. He jumped from the roof to the ground, landing lightly on his toes then ran towards the house in the same manner. He bumped the door with the hilt of one sword and found it to be locked. With one swipe of his sword, the lock broke but, before it could hit the ground, Zuko caught it and lay it down on the porch.

He raced inside then came back out and motioned to Sokka with one sword then ran back inside. Sokka jumped down and ran to help Zuko. Zuko handed some various weapons to Sokka then grabbed a few for him self. Sokka turned and stubbed his toe on a wooden crate. "Ow!" he cried once again and Zuko glared. He glanced at the door to the blacksmith's bedroom and when it didn't open he sighed quietly. Sokka ran outside and after a few second's hesitation, Zuko followed. Only to be stopped by a yell; Zuko turned to face the blacksmith.

Cold, sharp pain raced through him as two daggers embedded themselves in his body. The third hadn't stuck in but, it had grazed his shoulder and left a deep gash. Zuko took this as a sign to run and did so. The daggers only slowed his movement by a little bit.

Sokka didn't notice anything wrong with Zuko until they reached the fire in their campsite. Only then did he see the daggers that protruded from his body. Katara stood as soon as she heard them running towards camp. Zuko threw his mask and the weapons they had 'borrowed' to the ground and Katara noticed that he seemed to be in pain. "Dammit!" Zuko yelled then reached up to his left arm and yanked the dagger out of his skin. Aang looked up in time to see Zuko ripping a dagger from his arm then from his thigh.

"What happened?" Katara asked worriedly, looking from Zuko to Sokka then back again. "Sokka had to stub his toe." Zuko growled, still examining the dagger that he pulled from his thigh.

"You're the one who turned back to face that crazy man!" Sokka retorted.

"It sounded like someone I knew." Zuko explained, somewhat embarrassed.

"Who do you know in the Earth Kingdom!?" Sokka screamed.

"Mai, one of Azula's friends." The reply was quiet but it caught the attention of everyone.

"Was it her?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I don't know but, I do know that this is one of her daggers." Zuko handed the small, silver object to his uncle.

"Yes, I believe this is one of her daggers." He confirmed after a few minutes. Katara suddenly remembered Zuko's injuries and walked over to him. He gazed down at her

"Let me help you." She stated plainly. Zuko nodded and she bended some water from a bucket that sat by the fire and formed a healing glove over her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and healed the gash across his left shoulder then moved to the puncture wound on his upper arm. "That's creepy." He stated as she finished healing the wound. She looked him over and grimaced when she saw where the remaining dagger had been.

Zuko sat on a log near the fire as the waterbender rolled up his pant's leg. He shivered as a few drops of water trickled down his exposed leg. Her hands moved rhythmically over the wound in his upper left leg as she healed the deep wound. "This is going to take a while." Katara stated and Zuko tore his eyes away from the fire and gazed down at her. She was trying her hardest to stay away from his 'important' parts as she slowly healed him. "You know if you relaxed a little-"

"Don't speak! I need to concentrate." She said through her teeth and Zuko almost laughed; she was so tense. "There, done." She exclaimed happily then jumped up and ran down to the lagoon. "That was entertaining." Iroh commented after she had left. "Yeah, sure." Was Zuko's response as he rolled down his pant's leg and tucked it into his boot.

"Momo! Come back with my banana!" Sokka cried as he ran past Zuko and Iroh with his arms flailing in the air. They looked up and saw the lemur flying through the air holding a banana between his back paws. Iroh chuckled as he watched Sokka following Momo on the ground as he flew above. Sokka finally gave up the chase when Momo began to chow down on the banana. Sokka rounded on Iroh and Zuko. "Why didn't you help me!? You could have shot a fireball close to him and scared him!" He yelled at Zuko then turned to Iroh with less hatred in his voice. "It wasn't funny! I just climbed a tree to get that and then Momo stole it!" Iroh just chuckled some more, but Zuko glared.

"I'm not going to shoot a fireball at that thing just to help you!" Zuko yelled and Sokka seemed a bit shocked.

* * *

**There will be more Zutara in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I always try to leave reviews when I read someone else's stories and you should try to do the same. I know it really helps with the writing process.**


	4. The Lagoon

**Chapter 4: The Lagoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; if I did…Zutara would have happened a long time ago.**

* * *

Zuko turned and stalked off towards the lagoon, not remembering that Katara had gone the same way. Zuko pulled off his shirt and boots and dove into the warm water of the lagoon. As soon as he came up he was hit by a wave of water that pushed him to the bottom of the lagoon. He came up again, gasping for breath and looked around for the source of the wave and found Katara standing with her arms raised above her head in water up to her waist. She was wearing white cloths for undergarments. "What was that for!?" Zuko yelled.

"For surprising me!" She yelled back.

"What?" He said in confusion then it dawned on him. "Oh, I forgot you had gone to the lagoon."

"That's okay, at least I wasn't bathing."

"Then what were you doing?" Zuko asked.

"This," Katara answered then sent a small wave of warm water towards the prince. He ducked below the water to avoid it and came up with a smirk. Katara seemed worried by this sudden change of emotions and tried backing away from him.

"Don't you want heated water?" Katara stared at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about but, she nodded anyway. Zuko pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. Steam rose up from his hands and shot out his nose and the water suddenly felt like a hot spring. "Wow, it's so warm." Katara spun in a circle, taking in the soothing warmth of the water. "I never thought fire could ever be used for anything but fighting, I guess I was wrong." Katara said but, immediately regretted her words. She looked at Zuko but she didn't find the emotion she was expecting. Instead of anger, she found…sadness.

"Fire is a terrible thing. It can only be used for evil. That's why my sister is such a firebending prodigy. She is pure evil." His voice had taken on that same eerie edge as it had before when he spoke of his father. "She must have _some _good in her. No one can be all bad." Katara stated quietly. "There is no good in her putrid heart, nor is there any in my father's. No wonder he always liked her better. He hated anyone with even the least bit of compassion in their soul." Katara could tell Zuko wasn't talking to her anymore.

After a silence that seemed to last for days, Katara swam over to Zuko and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then she wrapped her arms around his unusually warm shoulders. He looked down at her but, before he returned the hug he said "We should probably get back; they'll be worried." Katara let go and smiled up at him before wadding out of the lagoon. Katara bended the water out of her clothing and her hair and turned to wait for Zuko. He shook his head to free some of the trapped water then pulled his shirt over his head and put his boots back on.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked when he saw Zuko's soaked pants and slightly damp shirt.

"Nothing," was Zuko's reply. Sokka watched him carefully as he grabbed a bowl and scooped out some of his uncle's stew from the pot hanging over the fire. He grimaced when he realized it was the same stuff he had drunk when he had undergone his transformation. Now that he didn't feel so happy all the time, it didn't taste as good. Katara saw the face Zuko made and giggled a little then continued eating when he glanced at her curiously.

Iroh had been watching them the whole time they had been back in camp and he was pretty sure something had happened while they were away from everyone else. Something important. Sokka didn't have to watch them to guess this. He would have guessed that even if they had come back with burn marks, though. "So, how is the stew?" Iroh asked Zuko and Katara.

"You _know_ what I think of the stew, Uncle." Zuko told him and gave him a look that said _you know what I mean_.

"It's good," Katara answered between sips.

"Only people with a good heart would enjoy this stew." Iroh said wisely and everyone's gaze seemed to turn on Zuko. He had been eating with his eyes closed but, when he felt their gazes fall on him, he looked up curiously.

"What?" He asked and they all looked away. "Whenever I made it back home, Azula and Ozai would go hungry that night. They couldn't stand the stuff but Zuko, Ursa, and I loved it." Iroh continued with a chuckle as though he hadn't noticed everyone watching his nephew.

"Who's Ursa?" Toph asked curiously. Iroh looked as if he didn't mean to say her name.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko announced then stood and walked over to his bedroll.

"It will be quite chilly tonight, Prince Zuko. Why don't you sleep by the fire?" Iroh told him.

"No thank you, Uncle." Zuko said over his shoulder then lay down and covered himself with the thin blanket he had.

"Will you tell us more stories?" Aang asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence created by Zuko. Iroh turned back to the group and announced

"Why don't I tell you about the time Zuko caught his room on fire?"

"Uncle," Zuko warned.

"Or not,"

"Damn right!"

"How about the time Zuko got lost in the woods outside the palace?"

"Uncle!" Zuko's voice threatened to crack at this last outburst which caused Sokka to burst into laughter. Sokka soon found that the fire was not too far away for Zuko to bend. Let's just say that Sokka had a hot head for a few seconds before Iroh extinguished it.

"Zuko!" Iroh scolded.

"What, I didn't do anything!" Zuko called with his back still facing them. Iroh sighed; there was no use in arguing when he got like this. But, he had to admit that he liked it when he acted this way, somewhat. He was more like the child he never got to be. He continued on with the story of Ozai and his childhood. Zuko had heard these stories many times before and soon drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Sokka announced that they were leaving today so everyone started gathering up their things and loading them on Appa. Zuko tied the weapons carefully on Appa's back.

They had picked up another saddle from the Southern Air Temple just a week before and it was just a bit bigger than the original. It was obvious that they needed more room in the saddle once Iroh and Zuko joined them; even if the prince refused to ride on the six-legged bison.

Once in the air—or on the ground, in Zuko's case—everyone seemed to relax. Sokka fell asleep, even though he was supposed to be telling them which way to go, Aang steered Appa, Iroh and Toph discussed plants, and Katara watched the forest around them. Zuko seemed content to sit on his ostrich-horse and do nothing but stare ahead. Katara glanced down at him a few times and he always seemed to be in a daze, probably thinking about how he was going to defeat his father and sister.

"Prince Zuko," he was jerked from his thoughts by his uncle's voice "what was that bug that bit Azula by the pond?" asked Iroh and Zuko thought about it for a moment.

"Spider-tick," Zuko responded absent-mindedly.

"Thank you," the old general responded and resumed his conversation with the young earthbender.

After hours of traveling, everyone was tired and they decided to set up camp as soon as they found a water source. So they trekked on. "I see water!" Toph called and pointed in a random direction.

"I don't—" Sokka stopped as he remembered Toph's disability. He turned and glared at her and she gave an innocent smile.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think even if it is a flame. I enjoy fire. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't burn me. If you laughed, you are you unique, if you are unique, you are like me. Be afraid...very afraid.**


	5. Stories of Love

**Chapter 5: Stories of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did **_**Zuko Alone**_** would have gone a lot differently.**

**I know the name of the chapter is corny but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry peoples.**

* * *

"Uncle, how is the Avatar's training going?" Zuko asked as he walked up to him in the group's temporary campsite. They had stopped by a small stream and Aang was currently Waterbending with Katara in said stream. Toph was sitting with Sokka as he studied the map of the Fire Nation.

"He has progressed very quickly and I believe he is ready to be taught more advanced moves." Iroh grinned up at his nephew then offered him a cup of jasmine tea. Zuko nodded and headed towards the stream.

He leaned against a nearby tree as he waited for their lesson to end. Katara was reviewing everything she had just taught Aang and he was staring at her with a big, goofy grin on his expressive face. She didn't seem to notice and continued talking. Zuko cleared his throat and pushed away from the tree; catching their attention. "Uncle says you are ready to learn more advanced Firebending." Zuko stated and Aang froze on the spot, literally, the water around him froze. Katara unfroze it and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Aang. You need to learn the more advanced moves if you're going to master Firebending." Aang nodded and stepped onto land. He air-dried himself off and followed Zuko to the top of a nearby hill. Katara followed and sat down a few yards from the two.

"Form a fireball in your mind's eye." Zuko instructed, Aang took a deep breath. "Good, now, lift one leg in the air as if kicking and concentrate on that one limb. Order the fire to come through your leg." Aang focused and tried but the fire came out pitifully small. "How are yo ever going to learn Firebending if you won't try?" Zuko questioned harshly. Aang hung his head.

"I'm sorry, I'll try again." Aang bowed and tried again. This time, Aang succeeded and Zuko moved on to another attack. This one was slightly more difficult but Aang mastered it in a few tries.

After about an hour of Zuko throwing more and more advanced moves at Aang, Katara could tell that the prince's supplies of patience were running low. She stepped in and told the boys to take that that was enough for one day. They both nodded but only Aang left.

"How do you put up with that?" Zuko asked, exasperated. Katara giggled at him.

"I know; it gets annoying. But you have to remind yourself that Aang has mastered all the elements thousands of times before. This is just like refreshing his mind to him. Have patience, Zuko." She touched his shoulder but pulled back when she felt how hot his skin was.

"Sorry, Firebender; you how they are: hot-headed, arrogant…" She cut him off with a kiss. At first he was surprised but he soon found himself kissing her back just as strongly. When they finally broke apart, they both gasped for breath and Zuko's eyes sparked with fiery warmth Katara had never seen there before. They stood there for what seemed like hours, staring into each other's eyes. Golden orbs like the sun boring into cerulean blues like the vast oceans. One locked in another's gaze; neither able—nor willing—to break the trance.

"We should probably get back. The others will be worried." Zuko said and looked away, back down the hill. Katara nodded in silent agreement. They walked back to camp side-by-side in silence. Toph grinned knowingly as soon as they drew near. Katara grabbed the little girl by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Toph, please don't tell anyone." Toph grinned.

"You can count on me, Sugar Queen. I won't tell anyone you're breaking Aang's heart."

"What!?" Katara nearly yelled.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed! That boy is so smitten with you! Everyone has seen it!" Toph threw her small arms in the air as if trying to prove a point.

"Oh, yeah, I have noticed that. But if you don't tell then he'll never know."

"What's done in the dark will be brought to the light." Toph said with an ominous touch to her voice. She walked away and plopped down beside Iroh. Katara came back in a sort of trance and sat between Sokka and Zuko. She shivered and Zuko moved slightly closer to her. She smiled up at him and he returned it with a small smile of his own. She couldn't help but notice the contrast between the two boys' eating habits. While Zuko was civilized and polite, Sokka was animal-like and messy. She almost laughed as she glanced back and forth between them.

"Sokka, are you going to leave any for the rest of us?" Katara asked and he stopped stuffing his face for a second, handed her a piece of fish then continued gorging himself. Zuko smirked at him then handed her another piece of fish off his own plate that he hadn't eaten and announced that he was going to the stream.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated for a while. I'm sorry. I have almost completely forgot what this story is about. I had to read it over just to know what was going on. Isn't that sad. I actually have something saved in my Microsoft Word folder that I have no clue who wrote. I think I did but I can't remember. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than the others and I'm sorry for that too. Please forgive me. You can show that you forgive me by pressing that little button down there.**


End file.
